Under Cover Couple
by Lady Etiquette
Summary: Jamie and Eddie go under cover together on an assignment that challenges their partnership, their personal connection and puts them up against a possible terrorist. Intrigue, danger and Jamko magic ensue. Just barrowing these lovely characters for fic fun.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** Not sure where this is going. Just having some fun with the characters. :-)

* * *

As night fall plunged the city in black and the skyline woke up, Jamie walked to the RMP carrying two cups of coffee. He set one on the roof of the car so he could open the door, then grabbed the cup and climbed in. He handed one over to Eddie. "Here you go. One medium Guatemalan with a cream and two sweeteners."

She looked at him. "What's this?"

"Coffee. Just how you like it."

Eddie looked amused. "I see that, but I didn't order one."

"I know," he said, turning the keys in the ignition, "but I knew when I got in the car with mine it would fill the car with that great coffee smell and then you'd drink half of it."

She chuckled, secretly surprised but pleased that her partner knew little intimate details about her, such as how she liked her coffee. "I do not do that."

"Yeah, you do," he teased her, taking another sip of his coffee, "but this way you don't have to suffer through my non-fat decaf."

"It's un-American that you even call what you drink 'coffee', Reagan."

He laughed, steering the car through evening traffic. Eddie blew on her coffee. The weather was still warm but the nights were cooling off. This was the favorite part of her day, at the end of tour, when they were alone and just together...just 'them' and the special bond they had. "Hey, Jamie, there's a Best of Bond film fest at Mahoney's in two weeks. What do you say?" She looked over at him gauging his reaction. "My treat," she added playfully to entice him.

"First of all," he said as he pulled the steering wheel to the right, turning up 13th Street toward the precinct, "there's only one true Bond."

She couldn't suppress her Cheshire cat grin. "And knowing you it's probably Sean Connery, so you'll be happy to know the film marathon is all of the Sean Connery Bond films."

He looked at her somewhat surprised as he brought the car to a stop at a red light. "All Connery?"

"All Connery. All Bond. All night. Plus two-for-one beer." She loved it when she trumped him. "Does it scare you how well I know you?"

She scared him alright, but in a way that was—for now—locked away in his heart. "Ok, but only if you let me treat for dinner after tour tonight. It's all-you-can-eat rib night at Tony's, which means he'll lose money on you. What do you say?"

Tony's had become their Thursday night ritual which Eddie looked forward to. But as she thought about her plans for the evening her smile slowly faded. "That sounds great, Reagan, but I'll have to take a rain check tonight. I've gotta pack for this weekend." She took a small sip of her coffee. "Bob's taking me to the Hamptons this weekend."

Bob was Eddie's latest diversion and Jamie hated hearing his name. When it came to the men in her life Jamie preferred to not know the details and hoped they didn't stay too long. Despite his feelings, he had made the decision last year that their partnership should remain as friends; but he didn't want anyone else to have her, either. It was all unrealistic and gnawed at him. The coffee was starting to taste bitter in his mouth. "The Hamptons? Sounds fancy."

"Yeah, he's taking me to meet his parents."

The RMP bounced over a speed bump that Jamie hadn't seen and coffee spilled from his cup on to his lap. "Damn it," he cursed under his breath, more about meeting the parents in the Hamptons than the scalding coffee in his lap. This was the first time Eddie had ever mentioned meeting anyone's family. So much for ships passing in the night. "So, the parents you said?" He tried to sound less panicked than he felt. "Seems kind of soon, isn't it?"

She shrugged and looked out the window, the world passing by; or passing her by, would more accurately describe how she felt these days. "I don't know. It's been five months."

Five months? He had lost track of time. He remembered proposing to Sydney around the seventh month of their relationship and suddenly his palms became sweaty. The lights of the 12th precinct building illuminated the corner of the block. He steered the car in to the garage and in to a fleet parking space, cutting the engine. Without the street noise, it was suddenly quiet—just the two of them. Jamie looked over at her. She had a faraway look as she stared in to her coffee and he could see some sort of silent debate was happening inside her. He wasn't sure how far to press but he went ahead anyway. "You're in love with him?" It was a question he didn't feel he had a right to ask, and didn't really want to know the answer to. But he needed to know. He let it hang between them to see if she would bite. He could hear his heart beating in his ears as he waited.

Eddie studied the swirls of cream in the coffee she cupped between her hands. It was just how she liked it. Something Jamie knew but Bob didn't. "Love is a big word that has different components to it and lots of moving parts. It's complex." Her voice was small and distant.

He felt love was simple. Something wonderful you feel with your heart, mind and every fiber in the body. He thought she felt the same way, but let it go. He softened his tone, wanting to support her, but asked again, his voice gentle and warm. "That's not what I asked you." He steeled his resolve and posed the question again. "Do you love him?"

She looked at him and her expression found a wistful smile. "Love comes in all shapes and sizes, Jamie." And with that, her hand opened the car door and she headed in to the precinct.

He got out and followed her, throwing his coffee in to a trash can with a frustrated sigh. To hell with love, he thought. It only took things way from him. His phone chirped in his pocket. He yanked it out and glanced down, seeing his brother's name glow on the caller ID screen. "Hi, Danny. What's up?"

"Baez and I are at your precinct. We need to talk with you and your partner about something. How soon can you be here?"

"We're on our way in now. We'll be there in five."

* * *

On the second floor of the precinct, Jamie and Eddie walked in to the assembly room and stood across from Danny and his partner, Maria Baez. Jamie closed the door and searched their faces looking for clues as to what the meeting was about but made light of it. "Here we are as summoned, Danny. What's up?"

"Baez and I have been working on a case with the Feds involving human trafficking."

Baez opened a file and spread the contents out on a table as the four of them huddled around it. "We've ID'd a terrorist cell network that engages in trafficking women for a Middle East terrorist group."

Eddie's eyes scanned the grainy photos on the table. "These women were kidnapped?"

"That appears to be the case," Danny added. "Coordinated by the ring leader. A man who goes by the name Eric Green."

Jamie didn't like where he knew this was heading. "What's it got to do with us?"

"We need someone to go under cover and shake the bushes and flush this guy out."

Jamie stuffed his hands in his pocket and exhaled. He didn't want to insinuate that he was against Eddie getting involved—that approach had earned him nothing but migraines the last time they went down this rabbit hole. So he went through a different door. "Eddie and I have both done our share of UC work, Danny. There must be other officers who need the experience. Why not someone else on the force?"

Danny opened a second file. "Because none of them went to high school with our suspect." He handed over a photo as the room fell silent.

Jamie and Eddie exchanged a weary glance and his eyes widened as he looked at the picture. It was a photo of a much younger Eddie, wearing a cheerleader uniform, standing next to an awkward looking boy. He handed it to Eddie who immediately recognized the image. "Oh my God," she breathed out. "That's Eric Greenway. We went to school together." She looked incredulously at Danny and Maria. "Are you saying this is the ring leader of the cell network?"

"We believe so." Baez said sympathetically. "Was he a close friend of yours?"

Eddie shook her head. "Not really. He was quiet and self conscious. I think he had a crush on me and I liked Eric, just not in that way. But we were always friendly."

"When was the last time you saw him?"

"Years ago, at graduation. Then I went to Syracuse and Eric went to school somewhere in California. I never saw him again" She handed the photo back to Danny. "So what is it you're planning?"

"We want to leverage the connection between you and the suspect and put you under cover. Eric Green is presiding over a conference at the Plaza Hotel this weekend. I know it's short notice, but we'd like to plant you at the hotel and register you to attend the conference, under cover. Maybe get something out of him. It's a long shot, but maybe we could get a lead or more."

As Eddie opened her mouth to respond, Jamie's voice cut her off. "Absolutely not. No way, Danny. Nabbing mobsters and hooker duty is one thing, but this? Middle Eastern terrorists? It's out of the question."

Eddie glared over at him. "It isn't exactly your call, Reagan."

He shook his head. "As your partner and your friend I'm making it my call." He stood his ground emphatically, looking between Eddie and Danny. "People disappear around these guys, Danny, or they show up on videos being executed. It's too risky!"

Eddie put her hands on her hips. "You haven't been my training officer since I was on probation, Reagan, so I think I'm capable of answering for myself."

Danny slid the photo back in to the file. "I agree with you that it's risky, which is why we want the two of you's to go under cover as a team."

Eddie looked at him and analyzed the notion in her head trying to make sure she understood. "You mean together?"

Baez nodded. "Eric Green's public life is as a marriage counselor. That's what the conference is for, and that's how we think he lures women. He gains their trust and when the opportunity presents itself, he drugs them and offers them to a Middle East terrorist group as sex slaves for money. He keeps an off shore bank account that has millions of dollars in it."

"So," Danny started, "we want to plant you two as a couple in the marriage counseling seminar to be the bait. With the two of you under cover it's safer. And along with Eddie's connection to the perp, the two of you have been partners for so long you finish each other's sentences and have arguments like twelve year olds, so you're perfect for the job." A teasing tone underlined his point.

Maria folded the files on her hands, making a final case. "A lot of women have disappeared and this is a terrorist cell that is getting bigger. Eric Green is only one small piece of it but if we can get him and bust it wide open it would save a lot of lives and help the Feds take down some serious bad guys on the terror watch list."

Eddie looked at Jamie. She knew his objections were only because he was looking out for her but she didn't feel they had another option. "This would help a lot of people, Jamie."

He furrowed his brows in question as looked at her, seeing her resolve in her face. "What about Bill and the folks in the Hamptons this weekend?"

"His name is Bob, Reagan, and I think this is slightly more important. I'm sure he'll understand. So what do you say?"

He studied her face and her fortitude, his affection for both plainly obvious. "Ok, I'm game if you are. How bad can a weekend being married to you really be?"

Eddie pushed his arm playfully. "Watch it or I'll sue for alimony when this is over."

Danny pulled the contents of the file on the table back together. "Alright then, you'll have tomorrow to prep and for the briefing with the Feds then at noon you'll check in to the Plaza as Mr. and Mrs. Jamie Reardon.

~~~00~~~

As they broke up their huddle Sgt. Renzulli appeared in the doorway. "Hey, Reagan. Before you take off I need a minute."

Jamie nodded. What now, he murmured to himself. He looked at Eddie and shrugged, indicating he had no idea what was going on. He followed Renzulli to his office. "What's going on Sarge?"

"Grab the door, will ya?" He sat on the corner of the desk as Jamie shut the door. "I just wanted to let you know that I received the results of the Sergeants Exam you took last month."

Jamie couldn't contain his anticipation. "Really? Already?"

"Yeah and no surprise that you scored the highest score in the NYPD….in the history of the exam." Renzulli was proud of Jamie and it showed in his expression.

Jamie's eyes widened as he felt a sense of shock and self gratification. "So, what does that mean?"

Renzulli laughed. "It means you're on the short list for the next sergeant position that comes available."

Jamie couldn't contain the smile that spread across his face. Aside from the promotion, it would mean a transition to a different precinct. It would also mean he would no longer be Eddie's partner. _Take a hike, Bob,_ he thought smugly.

"And it just so happens there is another piece of news I have to share with you, Reagan."

Jamie crossed his arms over his chest. Something was up and he had a funny feeling. Renzulli didn't just share information. "What's that boss?"

"I've been promoted to Lieutenant, so I'll be vacating this office." He looked at Jamie to make sure everything was registering.

Jamie suddenly felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Is that so?" It was an old lawyer's trick. When you don't know what to say, you respond with _is that so?_ It kept lawyers from losing their poker faces. The bitter taste he had in his mouth earlier was coming back.

"Since your name is at the top of the sergeants list, I've been asked to see if you are interested in taking over my role here?" He could see the reaction in Jamie's expression. "You're an outstanding patrol officer, Reagan, and you'd be an asset to the 12th and to the department in this capacity. But I also know that presents some new dynamics for you with the officers you have served with. In particular, Officer Janko. You'd be her boss, writing her performance evaluations and disciplining her if needed. "

Jamie felt the wind fly out of his sails. "I thought the NYPD didn't promote officers within their own precincts to avoid conflicts?"

"Normally they don't. Usually the department tries to transfer the officer who is being promoted. But due to the quick nature of my promotion, the brass would like someone who is already familiar with the precinct and feel you're the right candidate for the job. And you have my full endorsement on this." He could see the hesitation in Jamie's expression. "But I know it's an important step, especially for you and your partner."

Jamie exhaled trying to clear his head. Becoming Eddie's boss would also mean an end to the friendship they enjoyed. "Can I think about it?"

Renzulli softened his expression. "Sure, counselor. Why don't you take until next week and think about it. And I want you to know, Reagan, that if you feel you need to wait for another opportunity at a different precinct you can do that, but it may take some time for that to happen. You understand what I'm saying?"

Jamie nodded. "Understood, boss."

"Ok. Now get out of here so you can get ready for the UC."

Jamie thanked him and reached for the door, stepping in to the hallway. He needed to get some air as soon as possible. No matter which way he turned, Eddie was being taken away from him in one form or another, ether by Bob or his own promotion. Maybe it was a sign they were really meant to be friends, or maybe it was simply time for them to go in new directions? Wasn't that what he wanted last year?

He shook it off as he walked to the locker room because for now he needed to get ready to be married to her. If one weekend of playing husband and wife was all they were destined for, he'd take it.

* * *

 **A/N** Thank you so much for reading! :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** Thanks for your reviews and encouragement and for reading. :-)

* * *

"Welcome to the Plaza Hotel, Mr. and Mrs. Reardon," the well dressed desk agent said greeting Jamie and Eddie. "How long will you be staying with us?"

Jamie reached in to the breast pocket of his sport coat pulling out a wallet and the department issued credit card. "Three days."

Eddie leaned forward adding her two cents. ".. _and nights_ ," she said smiling at the clerk with wide eyes and a mischief smile. The hotel lobby bustled with people and activity as late morning was turning in to noon.

"Oh, how wonderful," the desk agent perked up, "is this your honeymoon?"

"Funny you should ask…" Eddie started.

"No." Jaime cut her off. "No, no. Not a honeymoon. We've been married for over two years."

"A babymoon?" The clerk said with a smile as he swiped the card.

Jamie wrinkled his brows in confusion. "A what?" He had no idea what a 'babymoon' was and didn't want to. "No, no…we're here for the Marriage Reflections seminar with Dr. Green."

Eddie slid her arm through Jamie's and smiled again at the desk agent. "But this _is_ sort of a second honeymoon."

Jamie tried to clarify the comment. "Not really, honey, we already had…"

The clerk beamed. "Oh, second honeymoons are so romantic, and we celebrate them all here at the Plaza, and we'll do our very best to make yours just as special."

Jamie spoke up again. "But we're not on a honeymoon…"

The clerk reached around to a basket of long stem pale pink roses and handed one to Eddie. "A rose for the bride is a tradition at the Plaza."

"Thank you!" She said earnestly, taking the flower by its long stem and touching it under her nose and breathing in its sweet fragrance

He knew pink roses were her favorite flower but was trying to stay focused on the case. He whispered to her under his breath. "But we're not on a…"

She tapped the rose bud to the end of his nose, shutting him up and prompting a much needed smile.

~~00~~00~~

Stepping off the elevator in the sixth floor, they followed a uniformed bellman to their room, where he slid a key in to the door, opened it and then offered the key to Jamie. "After you, sir."

Jamie gave him a friendly grin, and motioned for Eddie to go first. Instead, she stood there looking at him with an expectant expression and a smile on her face. He motioned with his hand toward the door again. "After you, _sweetheart_." He waited and when she continued to stand in the same spot he felt confused. "Everything ok?"

"Aren't you going to carry my over the threshold?"

Jamie gave her a look and glanced pleasantly back at the bellman, and then back at her. "I did carry you over the threshold when we were actually on our honeymoon two and half years ago." He toyed with the key in his hand, standing his ground.

"But this is like a second honeymoon, isn't it?" She batted her eyes at him.

"C'mon sweetie, you know we did all of that on our actual honeymoon." He looked over at the bellman again who was now hastily organizing their luggage in the room.

Eddie exhaled and walked passed him. "Spoil sport," she muttered teasingly under her breath.

The room was a large bright corner room which had a sitting area with a large sofa and overstuffed chairs. A separate bedroom was furnished with a king sized bed and a vanity desk and chair. Large sunny windows were on each wall, overlooking Central Park. The department clearly arranged it so they could have separate rooms, but it was luxurious nonetheless. After tipping the attendant, Jamie closed the door behind him and decided he needed to square things away with Eddie. "Okay, Janko, we need to reset the ground rules for this UC. We are not honeymooners. We're just a regular old, run of the mill couple who is attending this marriage seminar. "

She talked as she found a tall glass which she poured water in to and then used as a vase for her long stem rose. "What's wrong with being on a second honeymoon?" She set the flower and makeshift vase on an end table.

"Nothing. But we're here to stay focused on Eric Green and keep the PDA down to a minimum."

"So I guess slipping my arm through yours at the front desk was excessive public display of affection? Sorry. My bad." She said sarcastically. "You need to chill out, Reagan. Were posing as a married couple, remember?"

There was a soft knock on the door and Jamie opened it. A waiter with a silver ice bucket and a bottle of champagne greeted him. "Good afternoon, Mr. Reardon. On behalf of the Plaza we'd like to offer you and Mrs. Reardon a bottle of champagne as you celebrate your honeymoon."

Jamie sighed but politely waved him in. The waiter discretely set the champagne bucket and two glasses on the coffee table, and then just as discretely made his exit, closing the door behind him. Eddie was tickled. "Hey, champagne!"

"No time." He looked at his watch. "The conference starts in thirty minutes. We better head down."

After brushing her hair and applying a light pink lip gloss, Eddie followed him out the door and in to the corridor and toward the elevator. "We could at least hold hands, Jamie. Or is that a PDA violation, too?"

He knew she was right, but he also knew being cooped up together in a room at the Plaza was going to have its temptations…or was it consequences? "I guess that's something that Brad does with you all the time? Hold hands?"

"His name is Bob, which you know, and…," she exhaled, "he's not exactly the hand holding, kissing type."

"What does that mean?" He asked, pressing the elevator button.

"Let's just say he's more of a main event guy and not in to the little romantic trivial things in life."

"Trivial?" Her remark bothered him, conjuring images in his mind that made him uncomfortable. Jamie had never met Bob, but now his dislike was turning in to hatred. He held his hand out. Eddie looked down at it and gently slid her hand in to his, and he wrapped his fingers around hers. Her hand was small and soft, but strong and warm—just like the woman it was attached to. He squeezed her hand gently. "Ready, shorty?" His voice was tinged with humor and affection.

"Let's do it."

~~00~~00~~

After signing in at the registration table, Eddie saw Eric Green standing just outside the entrance to the conference suite. He still resembled the young man he was in high school, tall and angular with short dark hair and piercing blue eyes. He wore an expensive suit and a professional presence. She squeezed Jamie's hand. "Hey," she whispered, "that's him."

Jamie guessed Eric to be about six feet tall and thought he looked like a well-dressed college professor. "Ok, you're up."

Eddie suddenly piped up as she walked over to toward the door. "Oh, my God, Eric! Is that you?" She smiled as she approached him.

Eric stood greeting conference participants when he turned to see who was calling his name. He immediately recognized her. "Eddie Janko?" He beamed and held a hand out to her.

"Oh, enough with the formalities," she said giving him a hug, her four foot frame dwarfed by his height. "I had no idea you were teaching this seminar!"

He laughed, clearly enjoying their reunion. "I changed my name from Greenway to Green about five years ago because I have a colleague with a similar last name and people kept confusing us." He looked at her to size her up. "I can't believe it's you! You're as beautiful as ever!"

"That's sweet of you, Eric. I changed my last name, too. I want you to meet my husband." She reached over and tugged on Jamie's hand. "This is my better half, Jamie Reardon."

Jamie smiled and shook Eric's hand. "So, you and Eddie went to high school together?"

"She was the cutest girl at Roosevelt High and the nicest. Being a book worm, I wasn't the most popular guy in school, but Eddie was always so nice to me. Everyone liked her."

Eddie patted his arm. "But you went to all the fancy Ivy League schools and now look at you, a big shot author and counselor!"

"Coming from you, I appreciate that. Listen, we're just about to get started but I'd love to catch up."

"Jamie and I are having dinner in the dining room tonight, why don't you join us?"

Eric's bright smile appeared to be genuine. "That's the best invitation I've had all year. You sure I wouldn't be imposing? A lot of couples kind of treat this like a second honeymoon."

She had a coquettish look. "Well, we are kind of having a second honeymoon, but there's plenty of time for that. Have dinner with us. It'll be fun!"

"Ok, great. What time?"

Jamie slid his fingers through Eddie's again. "Seven thirty?"

Eric had a rolled up program in his hand and he tapped Jamie's shoulder with it. "I'll look forward to it! Thanks, again!" He turned and headed in to the room, shaking attendees hands.

They watched Eric work the room. "What do you think?" Eddie asked him quietly.

"I don't know. He seems more like a nice guy than an international terrorist threat."

~~00~~00~~

Marriage Reflections was a conference for couples who were happy in their relationships. It was intended to help couples re-set their connections, and the day had gone as Jamie and Eddie presumed it would. There had been a combination of lectures, break-out exercises and a quiz that each person took independently that was intended to match couples familiarity with each other. As the end of the day neared, Eric stood at the front of the room and led the conversation toward a more personal topic. "So we've talked about a lot today which hopefully has brought you all some more clarity with each other, but we can't forget the most important intimate component to any marriage…sex."

A gentle murmur rumbled through the room as he continued. "I know, after several years, couples go through ups and downs, or peaks and valleys if you will, and there is no one-size-fits-all. But there should be a pattern that is right for you, so I'll just open it up to see if anyone would like to share about the pattern they have found that works best for them in terms of frequency or how it fits in to your life?"

The room was quiet. Eddie glanced around to see if anyone was going to answer. No one spoke up so she decided to take the plunge. "Well, Jamie and I have a really busy schedule, so we don't have a set number of times, but if we haven't been together by the end of the week, we make sure we find time to bang one out."

Jamie choked on the water he was drinking, setting the glass down on the table with a clatter. He coughed and reached for a napkin. Eddie turned and patted his back. "You okay, hon?" He nodded, still coughing trying to catch his breath.

Eric chuckled. "Thank you for sharing, Eddie, and for bringing up the most important point which is that it shouldn't be about quantity but about quality. Quality over quantity is the key that lasting relationships share." The heads in the room all nodded and he noticed the time on the wall clock. "This brings us to the close of our first day, so thank you all for your input and attention today. We'll pick it back up tomorrow morning at nine o'clock sharp. Have a wonderful evening!" The room filled with applause and chatter as people dispersed.

Eddie turned to Jamie, who appeared to be composed again. "You okay?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers and then looked at her. " _We bang one out?"_ He huffed out a laugh and shook his head _."_ Jesus, Janko."

"What?" She held her hands out in question. She spoke in a whisper. "We're supposed to be a hot couple."

"Just a couple," he stressed. "Nothing hot."

"Kill joy. You should be thanking me. I just made you the most interesting man in the room, lamb chop."

He looked exasperated. "C'mon, Mrs. Reardon." He said grabbing one of her hands and led the way back to the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** More intrigue at the Plaza Hotel for Jamie and Eddie. Thanks so much for reading and for your nice reviews. :-)

* * *

Eddie pulled on a pair of black leather pants, cursing herself because they were slightly snug at the waist. She paired them with a deep, low cut crepe top and a black and white jacket and assessed her reflection in the mirror. She told herself it was for the UC, trying to bait Eric, but wondered which man she was really dressing like a present for. She shook her head and slipped on a pair of four inch heels.

Jamie was in the living room on the phone to Danny. "We're having dinner with Green and just about to head downstairs. We should have more to go on in the morning so I'll call you then," he said, clicking the phone off.

"Did your brother have any new information on Eric?"

"No, they're still going through records to see what else they can find." He couldn't resist checking her out. "You look amazing, for an old married lady."

She liked his teasing and was glad to see a hint of a smile. She could tell he was preoccupied with something but didn't know what. The case? Her plans with Bill? She decided to tread lightly and maybe he would open up during the weekend. "Very funny." She tugged on her jacket to straighten it. "I'm trying to lure Eric. What do you think?" She asked turning to face him for inspection.

His eyes looked approvingly up and down her body, pausing where the leather hugged her hips and the crepe fabric of her top framed her revealing cleavage. "I think you're going to lure every man in the hotel."

"Wait," she said pulling a small box out of her purse. "We forgot to put on the wedding bling that the department gave me. I took the liberty of picking one out for you." She held out a yellow gold band.

Jamie took the ring and slid it on his left ring finger. He flexed his hand, assessing the unfamiliar jewelry. He looked at the wedding ring Eddie had selected for herself, a white gold set with a diamond solitaire and two pink sapphires on either side. It reminded him of his mother's rings. He watched as she slid it on, and the jewels came to life, sparkling on her finger. "It suits you."

She smiled at him and reached for his hand. "Let's hit it."

~~00~~00~~

The Plaza dining room was elegant but comfortable, with white table cloths and flickering votive candles. Jamie sat listening to Eddie and Eric reminisce about their high school days. Despite the UC assignment, he enjoyed hearing them commiserate.

"I secretly had a crush on you, you know," Eric confessed as he leaned over the table. "But I'm sure you knew that." His tone was sincere and sentimental. He glanced at Jamie. "I hope it doesn't bother you that I said that?"

Jamie shook his head. "Not at all. I know the feeling."

Eddie pretended to be surprised. "Oh, come on. "

"Really, it's true. I never said anything because you were always on the arm of some football player and we were buds, so I was happy to have the friendship that we did." Eric took a long sip of wine, deciding to change the subject. "But you two are great together. How did you meet?"

"At work," Eddie said.

"Like ninety percent of couples." Eric was intrigued. "How did you know he was the one?"

Eddie thought for a moment knowing she could answer truthfully. "Because you see someone everyday and then one day you sit down next to him in the car and realize you can't imagine the rest of your life without him. Love is simple. It's not complicated."

Jamie arched a brow, reflecting on the conversation they had. "I thought you once said love is complicated and made up of many components?"

She looked at him, feeling awkward about her transparency. "Not when it's with the right person." She diverted her eyes back to Eric.

"That's exactly right," Eric chimed in. "Couples with an authentic bond like yours all have that in common—that magic moment. The two of you share such a fantastic bond. I have to share that you scored the highest of all of the couples in the seminar on the quiz!"

Jamie was surprised. "You're kidding?"

"No, honestly," he added, "you aligned on almost every question. Even number twelve."

Eddie leaned forward. "Which question was number twelve?"

"You know, your favorite name for a baby. You both entered the same name. Joseph. Most couples aren't that in tune with each other. You even picked the same gender. It's special with you guys, I can tell." Eric's phone vibrated on the table. "Oh sorry, it's my business partner so I need to take this. Excuse me." He stood up from the table and disappeared to take his call.

Jamie picked up the wine bottle and refilled their glasses. "What made you pick that name?"

Eddie took a sip and shrugged. "He was your brother and I know how much Joe meant to you. I guess it just made sense that if we had a baby we would name it after Joe." She smiled and put the glass under her nose and took a whiff, breathing in the deep earthy cabernet aroma.

Jamie stretched an arm around her and slid his hand over her back, a subtle caress. He leaned forward and whispered quietly. "That means a lot. Thanks." He could smell her perfume, something smoky and sweet.

She smiled at him, enjoying the feel of his warm palm moving up and down her back. "Just remember if we ever have a girl we need to name her for my grandmother."

"What was her name?"

"Zorma."

" _Zorma_?" Jamie chuckled and held his wine glass up against hers. "Ok, Zorma and Joe it is," he announced playfully as their glasses made a gentle clinking sound to seal their promise.

While Eric was still on the phone, and her partner was handing out back rubs and toasts, she decided it was as good a time as any to pry. "So Reagan, you've seemed a little preoccupied. What's going on?"

He shook his head. "Nothing important." He changed the subject. "Are you getting vibes from Green?"

She knew he was changing the subject, and not just to talk about the case, but she went along. "No, but I need to find a way to be alone with him. You could pretend to feel sick and go up to the room?"

He thought that through and didn't like the idea. "And leave you alone with him for rest of the night? I'm not sure that's such a great idea, Eddie."

"Come on, Reagan, this is what cops do on a UC."

"I don't need a lecture on how to run an undercover op, Eddie."

She tried to keep her voice down. "It's not a lecture. I just want you to trust me."

He glanced over his shoulder and whispered. "It's not about trust. And you know I trust you but there's a lot of evidence surrounding Green and a terrorist cell, and I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Because I can't handle myself? "

He rolled his eyes. "Here we go…"

"Come on, Reagan, how dangerous can it get in the middle of the dining room at the Plaza Hotel?"

Jamie held his hands out in resignation. If she wanted to be alone with Green, so be it. "Fine, whatever."

Eric returned from across the dining room and sat down. "Sorry about that. Business call." He set the phone down. "Hey, I had a brilliant idea. Since you are our top scoring couple on the session quiz I was wondering if you'd be willing to be guinea pigs for an exercise we always do on the second day? I need a volunteer couple and you guys would be perfect! What do you say?" His face was animated with enthusiasm.

Eddie and Jamie looked at each other and before he could object, she agreed. "Sure, why not. We're here for the whole experience. Right, honey?"

"Yeah, sure, the whole experience… _honey."_ Jamie took another pull from his wine glass.

Eric rubbed his hands together. "This is so great! You guys are going to love it."

Jamie pushed himself away from the table. "I'm going to talk with the front desk about the t.v. that doesn't work in our room, Eddie, so I'll see you upstairs. Ok?" She nodded as he said goodnight to Eric and walked toward the door.

Eric watched him leave and looked back at her. "Everything ok?"

"Absolutely, we've just got a problem with one of the t.v.'s in the room. It's all good." She said, as her eyes continued looking over Eric's shoulder, following Jamie as he walked in to the lobby.

~~00~~00~~

Jamie decided to take a walk, wandering down the street from the hotel. The evening was quiet, the air cool and crisp, and the area seemed nice and uneventful. An NYPD patrol car drove past him. He thought about Eddie and their night tours and wished she was walking with him. He noticed a couple, hand in hand, walking from the park across the street and in to the hotel, laughing and sharing a secret as they headed to their room. He tried to remember the last time he was in a hotel room with a woman. It had been too long.

Suddenly the RMP's lights turned on, the siren startled the quiet night, and it sped off in to the city. He looked at his watch and realized it had been over an hour since he left Eddie with Green, so he headed back up to the room.

~~00~~00~~

Eddie sat stretched out on the bed, her door ajar to the living room. She looked up when she heard the key card in the main door. She listened as Jamie kibitzed and changed his clothes, the sound of hangars being hung, and keys and coin change being arranged on a table. He didn't say anything and she waited before getting up, but just as she was about to he knocked softly on her door. "Hey, Eddie. Can I come in?"

She sat up straighter. "Yeah, sure."

He was wearing sweats and a t-shirt, and was carrying the glass vase with the pink rose. "You forgot your flower." He said as he set it down on the night stand next to her.

She smiled noticing the rose bud was opening, its pale pink petals revealing a dark magenta center. "Thanks. Where'd you go?"

"I went out for a walk. It's beautiful out. How did it go with Green? Anything we can use?"

"Nope. We talked about his years in the Ivy League, how he got in to marriage counseling, laughed about a couple of people we knew in high school, and then called it a night. I got back to the room about thirty minutes ago."

He scratched his head. "Ok, well, for what it's worth I'm glad you had a chance to be alone with him to try to flush him out. It was good idea."

"Sorry for making a federal case about it. I just wish it had given us something more to go on. I'm not sure he's the guy in all this, Jamie."

"Maybe tomorrow something will crystalize." He remembered he had picked her phone up off the coffee table. "Oh, here, you left this in the other room." He held it out to her. She looked at the device with disdain and took it reluctantly. "What's the matter? You hear from Biff?"

She eyed him. " _Bob_ , and yes, unfortunately. He sent me this text." She held the phone up so he could read it.

Jamie looked at the glowing screen and read the message _: You disappoint me in every way_. Its glaring tone made his jaw clench. "What's his problem? He talks to you like this?"

She exhaled. "He's ticked off about the weekend."

"Give me that," he said, snatching the phone out of her hand. "The guy's a jackass," Jamie said as his fingers moved over the smart screen.

"Reagan what are you doing?" She leaned up on the bed reaching for the phone in his hands, but he raised his arms in the air, too high for her. "Reagan, give me my phone!" She stood up on the mattress, both arms around him trying to get her phone, making him laugh in the process.

He held the device above their heads. "Are you in love with him?" He asked playfully but hesitantly as his thumb hovered over the 'send' button. "Are you?"

She wobbled and reached out and grabbed his shoulder to steady herself, as much to answer the question as to stay on her feet. "No." She shook her head. "Of course not."

He had always sensed it but was glad he could see it in her eyes and hear her say it. His thumb pressed 'send', shooting the text off to what's-his-name. He laughed and handed the device back to her. "Don't say I never did you any favors."

Eddie looked at the screen and recited the message he'd just sent. " _I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you and you're an idiot."_ Her eyes popped in surprise and she looked at him. "I can't believe you sent that!"

"Well it's true! Any guy who talks to a woman like that deserves it." He stood looking at her as she still stood on the mattress. He put a hand on her waist to help her balance as she sat back down. "It's his…"

"Loss…" she finished for him, just as he had told another unsuitable type last year.

He shrugged. "Yeah, well, it's true." The room fell silent as they looked at each other and he noticed the clock on the nightstand. "It's getting late. The seminar starts at nine. Better hit the sack." His voice was soft and earnest. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night," she said, settling back down in her bed. As he walked back in to the living room he left her door ajar, leaving them adjoined as though they were in the same space and not divided by a wall. Eddie set her phone on the table, feeling for the first time in five months that she wasn't headed in the wrong direction. To hell with the Hamptons, she thought, as she closed her eyes and drifted off.

* * *

The seminar group was gathering, attendees milling about, and Jamie and Eddie were getting coffee at the catering table. Eric arrived, well dressed in another suit, and walked over to them. "Good morning, you two! Dinner last night was fun."

Eddie smiled. "It was so great to catch up. Maybe we can do it again tonight?" She was angling for another shot at getting some evidence from him.

Eric nodded. "Well, tonight is the seminar dinner, so we'll all be meeting for drinks and dining together in the private salon. Very elegant," he added with an impressed whisper. "But for now we need to talk about the activity you've volunteered for."

"Oh, right. What are we doing exactly?" She and Jamie stood waiting their assignment.

Eric spoke as though he were revealing a secret. "You're going to renew your vows in front of the group!"

Jamie felt stunned. "What do you mean renew our vows?"

Eric waved over his business partner. "My colleague, Roger, is also an ordained minister and he can renew your vows for you. It's always a hit at this seminar and really touches people, right to the core, you know?"

Jamie put his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, it's doing something to my core right now. But I don't think Eddie and I need to renew our vows. We just said them two and half years ago."

"Even better," Eric said, "It sets a wonderful standard. You two are role models for marriage, really. Roger and I just need to get a few things arranged and we'll be ready to kick it off. I'll be back in a minute"

Eddie spoke under breath. "Look Reagan, we're here to gain his trust, right? This is a good way of doing that."

"Yeah, but that guy is an actual minster, Eddie. I think this might be the real deal!" His face and his voice revealed his panic. "And we're both Catholic!"

"Stop looking like you're going to the guillotine. It's just a little marriage ceremony, probably not even legal, and we can get the department to cancel everything."

"Probably not even legal? Do you hear yourself?"

"C'mon, you're an attorney, Jamie; you know this won't mean anything. Right? I mean, won't this just be more symbolic?"

He thought back to his law classes trying to remember marriage statutes. "Maybe so long as there isn't a state license involved. But…"

Roger, the ordained counselor, walked up and shook their hands. "This is really exciting! I have a few documents for you that I've prepared." He opened a folder. "A ceremony certificate, which is a nice keepsake."

Eddie nodded anxiously. "See, honey, it's just a keepsake."

Roger pulled out another form. "And the license from the state, so it's just as exciting as it was the first time!"

Jamie pressed his lips together, his mind reeling. They should stop this insanity right now, but Eddie made a valid point. Gaining Green's trust, and maintaining their cover, was essential to getting underneath the alleged terrorist cell. He knew they could get it annulled, but it would still remain on their record. He hastily tried to remember the rules about annulments in the Catholic Church. Eddie's voice drew him back to the moment.

She whispered frantically. "Reagan, you're the lawyer. This is all copacetic, right? I mean we can have it annulled without any hiccups with the church, can't we?"

He bent is head whispering in her ear. "If I remember my marriage law classes correctly, and the church position on this, I think it's easy to annul as long as the marriage isn't consummated."

She looked relieved. "Oh, well, if anyone knows a thing or two about not consummating anything, it's us. We're good."

Eric returned a wide smile on his face. "OK, you two love birds, let's get married!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** Wedding vow renewal time. :-) Wasn't sure where to take this so I hope you enjoy. :-)

* * *

Eric and Roger led the seminar group through French doors that led out on to a small garden patio, set with chairs and decorated with white flower arrangements. At the head of the patio there were large pink rose bushes, with long stems and an array of pink buds and blooms bobbing in the late morning breeze, and where Reverend Roger organized Jamie ad Eddie in front of him and began the ceremony. His friendly broad smile was as welcoming as his words. "We're gathered here together this morning to witness Jamie and Eddie as they reaffirm their wedding vows. This ceremony is a departure from the standard formal wedding rituals, but every bit as meaningful. We like to think of it as 'I do – Take Two'." He winked and the assembled group chuckled.

Jamie tried to hide the roll of his eyes and glanced over at Eddie, catching her doing the same back to him. They shared a momentary look, their panic now giving way to amusement as they turned to face each other. He could have sworn she was holding her breath as much as he was.

"Eddie," Roger's calm, soothing voice began, "please repeat after me…."

As the words were spoken, Eddie thought back to when she first met Jamie, never dreaming it would lead to something as crazy as this. Then again, their partnership was crazy so on certain levels it made perfect sense. Her friendship with him meant everything to her and listening to Roger say the vows she realized the words felt as natural as breathing in and breathing out. Her connection with him was a part of her now, in a way she hadn't realized. It was complicated but simple all at the same time. The words came easy and reflected the truth she hid in her heart. " _You are my best friend, my hero, and my partner. My hopes and dreams are intermingled with yours and I draw from our combined experience in our journey and endeavors together. And I promise to continue being a source of comfort and support to you every day and always."_

Jamie saw something alluring in her eyes… Earnestness? A challenge? Attachment? He had always seen it in her eyes, but today it was different. He listened to the words Roger was asking him to repeat and was sure they were words he would say to her in the RMP over coffee. " _Today and in all days I take shared responsibility for our partnership, community, and myself, regardless of our success or failure. I promise to continue to be forgiving but not complacent, to cherish and respect you as my partner_."

Eddie wasn't sure when her hand joined his, but she felt the warmth of Jamie's fingers holding hers as she recited the final vow. " _I promise to be trustworthy and honor you in spirit and mind, side by side, and step by step."_ She suddenly felt overwhelmed about their friendship and the bond they shared, and she felt her eyes water.

Jamie reached up and gently brushed a tear from her cheek as he finished his vows. " _Free and bound by our partnership as long as we live._ " Without realizing it, his hand lingered on her cheek.

Roger closed the bible he was holding. "May your lives continue to be ever intertwined, partners in life and love; two hearts married and forever filled with love, peace and happiness. What God has joined together, let no man put asunder." He smiled at Jamie. "You may kiss the bride."

A self conscious expression filled his eyes, immediately reassured by a squeeze from Eddie's hand. His fingers still cupping her cheek, he leaned forward, his face directly in front of hers and paused, whispering so only she could hear him. "I've never kissed a married woman before."

She leaned up on her tip toes to meet him the rest of the way, her lips brushing his. "Get used to it."

He pressed his lips to hers in a chaste, but warm tentative kiss. His thumb brushed her cheek and he detected a soft hum from her throat. He wanted to deepen it, to taste her and feel her body up against his…like the first time. But his head still ruled his heart so he thought better of it. He stopped, placing several soft sweet pecks against her mouth which she returned.

The seminar group applauded and when Eddie looked up at him their eyes met briefly and she noticed the color in his cheeks. "Are you blushing?"

"What? Married thirty seconds and you're already on my case?" He glanced down and realized that despite the fact that he pulled away, he was still holding her hand.

His heart was having the last word after all.

~~00~~00~~

Danny and Maria stood on a small bridge in Central Park, with a view of the Plaza across the street. It was lunchtime and he glanced at his watch for the thirteenth time. "I wonder what's holding him up?"

"He'll be here," she said looking down at her phone. "He's only a few minutes late."

Jamie suddenly appeared, running down a path and up to the bridge. "Hey, sorry I'm late." He was trying to catch his breath and rested his hands on his hips. "I was tied up in a wedding ceremony. But the session is on a lunch break."

Danny squinted his eyes as he processed the excuse. "Wedding ceremony? Who got married?"

Jamie gave him a matter of fact look. "Apparently, Eddie and I."

Danny's brows went up. "Excuse me? Did I just hear you say that you and your partner got hitched?"

"Well, technically it was a wedding vow renewal. It seems we're the poster couple at the marriage forum and in every class they elect a couple to renew their vows. Green nominated Eddie and me."

"It's just symbolic, though, right?" As Danny spoke he noticed the pink lipstick on his brother's cheek.

Jamie shrugged. "I'm not sure. It was affitiated by a minister, Green's business partner Roger, and there were some documents involved. We might need to get the department legal guys to take a look."

"Jesus." Danny shook his head.

Maria smiled and chuckled. "There is symmetry in that. But besides your nuptials, anything new on Green we can move on?"

Jamie let out a breath. "So far, nothing on Green. But we're attending some sort of seminar reception tonight and Eddie will get another shot at it with him. Hopefully this time it will pay off. But I gotta be honest, Danny, Janko and I have doubts he's linked to trafficking."

Danny exchanged a look with Baez. "Ok, kid, let's give it another night and see what you two can turn up."

Jamie looked at his watch. "I gotta get back. We'll check in tomorrow." He turned and jogged back up the hill toward the hotel.

Danny turned to Maria, his hands out at his side, feeling the case was stalled. "I think all this pretending to be a couple is causing those two to go soft in the head."

"I'm not so sure they're pretending." She said with a smile.

~~00~~00~~

In the hotel room Jamie stood in front of a desk mirror, wearing dress pants and a pressed white shirt, trying to get the knot of his necktie just right. "Hey, Janko, you almost ready?"

"Yeah. Just a second." She called out from the bedroom.

"We're supposed to meet Green in fifteen minutes." His tie still looked slightly crooked but he thought to hell with it. He picked up his wallet and slid it in his back pocket and fastened his wrist watch in place. Leaning over to pick up his jacket , he heard her come in and glanced up. His train of thought was instantly derailed.

Eddie was dressed in a strapless black satin cocktail dress with a low cut neckline. Her blond hair cascaded around her shoulders and black heels added nearly five inches to her height.

Jamie remained speechless as she crossed the room and stood in front of him. She reached up and her fingers deftly straightened the knot of his tie. "What were you saying, Reagan?" The sound of the silk fabric in her fingers made a swishing sound and her voice was deep and soft. Jamie's eyes were almost level with hers since her heels nearly leveled their height difference. He couldn't prevent his eyes from trailing down her body and back up again, taking in how the satin accentuated the curves of her body, her narrow waist, and his gaze stopped at her claret red lips. "I was just saying that, um…." He swallowed trying to remember what he'd been talking about. "What was the question again?"

She smiled and finished with his necktie and reached for the jacket in his hand. "You were saying something about Green?" She stepped around behind him and held it up so he could slide his arms through the sleeves, then stepped back around in front of him as her hands adjusted it over his shoulders, straightening the lapels and brushing her hands over the fabric. Her hands smoothed down over the front of his shirt, touching him, but not touching him.

Her perfume was intoxicating and the feel of her hands and fingers made him forget what he'd been saying. His brain was short circuited, and instead of finishing his sentence he said what was on his mind. "You look amazing, Eddie. You're totally beautiful." He felt like his shirt collar was too tight.

"Thank you." She smiled and the familiar twinkle in her eyes sparkled back at him. "You look incredible yourself, Reagan. I'm going to have to keep my eye on you-like I always do." She teased, giving his tie a gentle yank.

The chances of him noticing another woman were about a million to one but he kept it to himself. "I guess we better get going."

As she nodded and turned he watched and realized the view from the back was as heart stopping as the front. The dress had a small, matching black satin bow attached at the dip of her back, framing her bottom. Every nerve in his body screamed that he should call the front desk and get a second hotel room...or a second hotel. Everything he had been trying to avoid-or deny-over the last two years was suddenly all around him. But his thought was interrupted by her voice.

"Hey, Reagan, I know we're keeping the PDA down to a minimum, but since we just renewed our vows do you think it would be ok if we held hands or something? I mean, I think we should look like a couple who just did something as romantic as that. But if you think it's overkill, I'm good."

Her police partner voice didn't match her appearance and a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. It was a turn on. But the way she asked the question pulled at his heart. Had he really said it so emphatically? She had a short matching black jacket to wear with her dress that she picked up off a chair. He took it from her and helped her on with it. He reached down and slipped his hand in to hers, lacing their fingers together. "Is this ok?"

His fingers tenderly intertwined with hers, his hand felt protective and warm. The tone of his voice and the feel of his skin against hers sent butterflies swirling inside her. "Yeah. Side by side, and step by step," she said and followed him out the door. Somehow she knew it would not be the only time he would ask her that question during course of the evening.

* * *

 **A/N** Thank you for reading. :-)


	5. Chapter 5

After dinner, as coffee was being served, Eddie saw Eric step out of the private dining salon so she decided to follow him. She walked down the hallway and saw him go up a flight of stairs to the Rose Club Bar, an opulent room with vintage furniture, paintings and pricey cocktails. She caught up with him as he was ordering at the bar. "Hey, Eric," she said as casually as possible.

Eric seemed genuinely happy to see her. "Oh, hi, Eddie. How was your dinner?"

"Great. It was all amazing. Are you escaping?" She tried to sound teasing.

He laughed. "Not exactly. They have a vintage cognac at this bar that I like, so I'm treating myself."

She glanced at the menu. The drinks started at twenty dollars, so she set it down. Looking around the room she appreciated the decor. "This is a beautiful room."

He nodded. "Yes the artwork here is impressive. Did I tell you that I dabble in art sales?"

Her curiosity was peaked. "No, really? What kind?"

He smiled in a droll sort of way and lowered his voice. "The expensive kind."

Eddie felt a chill up her back and she was suddenly aware of a possible motive that she hadn't thought of before. "Wow, you haven't mentioned that before."

"I'm going to be bidding for a Picasso at an online auction tomorrow afternoon after the seminar wraps up. Would you like to come to my room and check it out?"

Hook, line and sinker, she thought as she looked up at him. "I'd love it! What time?"

~~00~~00~~

Jamie finished his coffee and the conversation he was having with one of the couples when he realized the reception was breaking up and Eddie hadn't returned to the dining room. He thought he'd seen her walk out in pursuit of Eric, so he headed in that direction.

He wandered out in to the hallway and noticed jazz music coming from the Rose Club Bar. Climbing the staircase to the upper level, he walked in to the bar which was seductively lit with dim red lights and flickering candles. He saw Eddie perched on a red velvet bar stool leaning against the pink marble bar. Eric was nowhere in sight, but a tall, blond well dressed man was standing beside her, his arm draped around her back. Jamie made his way next to her. "Hey, honey," he said as he stood on the other side of her, facing the stranger.

"Oh, hi!" She said. "This is Steve. He's a financial advisor for Morgan Chase. We were just talking about investments."

Steve looked at Jamie cautiously. "Yeah, I was just giving her some pointers, nothing else. Sorry, I didn't realize this pretty lady was married."

Jamie smiled. "No problem. But if you don't mind would you take your hand off my wife's assets?" Steve quickly removed his arm and excused himself, disappearing in to the darkened bar.

Eddie eyed her partner teasingly. "You can really be a buzz kill, Reagan, you know that? I never figured you for the jealous type."

"So, did you get anywhere with Eric?"

She nodded. "Yes, finally! It turns out he has a passion for art collections."

Jamie raised a brow. "Interesting. I don't think he mentioned that to us."

"He's bidding on a Picasso tomorrow and invited me up to his room in the afternoon. It'll be our last night here, Reagan, so I'm hoping this pans out."

He ran the scenario through his head. "You sure you're ok going up there alone?"

"Yeah," she said confidently. "I'm good."

He smiled and held a finger up to grab the attention of the bartender. "How about a nightcap?"

Eddie lowered her voice to whisper. "The drink menu starts at twenty dollars here. It might be a little high for our per diem, if you get my drift."

"Well, we still haven't opened that bottle of honeymoon champagne the hotel delivered after we checked in." He smiled at her. "Why don't we have some?"

She laughed. "That's the best offer I've had all night!"

~~00~~00

Ten minutes later they were walking down the corridor to their room. Eddie pulled a key card out of her black evening bag and Jamie took it from her and slid it in the door, which he quietly pushed open. As Eddie tried to walk in to the room, his hand grabbed her elbow and he gently tugged her back toward him.

She looked at him in question. "What wrong?"

He had a playful look on his face. "I was just thinking that since we exchanged wedding vows this morning it makes sense you should be carried over the threshold."

"Oh, come on, Reagan. You don't have to…" She was cut off as Jamie reached around her back and under her knees and lifted her up in the air. Eddie quickly wrapped an arm around his neck. "Oh my God, be careful!"

Jamie laughed trying to steady himself. "Don't squirm or I'll drop you!"

Her arms tightened around his neck. "Don't drop me!" She pleaded mischievously.

He stepped inside and turned so she could push the door closed. He walked over to the sofa adjusting her in his arms. "You need to lay off the cheesecake, Janko," he said setting her down and making her laugh.

She watched as he found the champagne in the fridge and began opening it, the cork making a loud "pop" as it was released from the bottle. Jamie filled two glasses and held one out toward her. "What should we drink to?"

She took the glass and looked at him, his blue hazel eyes filled with light and midnight. One thought immediately came to her and she held her glass up. "To partners."

He nodded approvingly. "To partners." The champagne tasted bubbly and elegant. As he watched her he noticed a dribble of champagne bubbles on her chin. He stepped closer and reached out, his thumb brushing the French droplets from her skin, and she reached up and put a hand on his arm, stepping closer to him. He leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss against her lips. It was spontaneous, and he knew they should stop there, but before he could use better judgment Eddie parted her lips and he could taste her and feel the warmth of her breath with his, champagne bubbles still on her tongue as it tentatively teased his. He set his champagne glass down on the table and reached for hers. As he wrapped his arms around her, Eddie slid a hand up around his neck and he was lost in a deep electrifying kiss. His hands moved up and around her satin covered body, feeling every curve and detail, prompting her to whisper his name breathlessly in to his mouth.

His mouth covered hers and her teeth nipped at his lower lip. He gasped in to her mouth.

"Jamie," she panted against him.

"Hmmm?" His language skills were escaping him as his fingertips toyed with the zipper on the back of her dress.

"When I made that comment in class yesterday, about our fake sex life and banging one out. Did that really shock you?" She looked up at him.

He smiled seductively and whispered against her lips. "Nuh-uh," he kissed her tenderly as he spoke, "it made me want to bring you up here to the room and bang one out." It was her turn to gasp as he lifted her up against him, his mouth covering hers, breathless and chaotic. They stumbled up against the wall by the bedroom door with a thud, their lips and teeth crashing against each other. She moved and walked backwards until the backs of her knees bumped in to the bed, causing them to tumble on to the mattress. Eddie burst out laughing as Jamie kissed her cheek, her jaw, and down her throat, his teeth grazing her ear and the soft skin from her neck to her chest. Her laughter turned to ecstasy as his lips left a trail of kisses down over the swell of her breasts to where the satin just barely covered her. Her fingers slid in to his hair and she arched up against him.

Jamie paused and looked down at her and she opened her eyes and looked up at him. She reached up and undid his necktie, the buttons of his shirt coming undone, and he slowly settled down on top of her. Her mind reeled with the feel of his warm body, his middle pressing against hers. Her hands glided up and down his back as she felt his fingers slide over her thigh and under the hem of her dress. "I want you," he whispered against her neck and she moved until she could kiss him again, her mouth granting him permission.

He paused again, and their foreheads rested against each other, panting and catching their breath from kissing and pent up emotions. She brushed the tip of her nose against his, making him smile, and she spoke in a soft whisper. "I want this too, but I can tell something has been on your mind so I wish you'd trust me."

She had asked him before and he had brushed it off, but now he had to confide in her. He owed it to her and to himself. He exhaled. "Yeah, you're right," he said, reluctantly rolling off to one side. He propped his head up on one hand and looked down at her, while his other hand still held one of hers.

"What is it?" Her voice was quiet, and calmer now, but worried it was something serious.

"Remember the other night at the precinct, after Danny and his partner left, when Renzulli asked me in to his office?" She nodded and he slid his fingers through hers. "Well, I sat for the sergeants exam last month and he called me in to his office because he had the test results."

Her eyes widened in surprise and relief. "Jamie that's awesome!" She studied his expression. "What was your score?"

He answered diplomatically. "I guess I did pretty well."

Eddie knew her partner well enough to read between the lines of his restrained response. "Oh my god, you aced it, didn't you?" Her face lit up with a smile.

"I held my own," he said again, but this time with more pride in his voice.

"I'm so proud of you! Why didn't you tell me any of this?" She clasped his hand tighter.

"I wasn't sure which way it would go."

She turned on her side to face him, her voice filled with excitement. "So did Renzulli mention a sergeant position and which precinct they'll be transferring you to?"

He looked in to her eyes which glittered with happiness for him and his heart thumped in his chest. Turning down this assignment was getting easier and easier by the minute. "Actually, there is another piece to this, Eddie. It turns out Renzulli is being promoted to lieutenant, which means his job is open." He watched her face and could see the subtle recognition in her eyes as the pieces began to fall in to place. "And I'm on the short list. They asked me if I'd consider taking the promotion at the twelfth." His news had fully registered and he felt her slowly withdraw her fingers from his.

"Oh," she said, trying not to sound as awkward as she suddenly felt. Eddie was truly happy for him, but her heart felt an ache and a loss she had felt before. But she wanted to be supportive knowing he would need it in his new role. "Well it's an awesome opportunity, Reagan, and if anyone deserves it it's you, and I mean that." Her voice was filled with sincerity and encouragement. "I hope you you're not thinking of letting our partnership get in the way," she added earnestly as she stiffened her posture.

"It's a great opportunity, Eddie, but I don't want to be your boss. It's as simple as that."

She shook her head. "You can't turn this down, Jamie. This is an amazing opportunity!"

He spoke matter-of-factly like he always did. "I know but I'd rather wait until another sergeant position opens at a different precinct."

"But that could be another year or two. And you deserve this now." She squeezed his hand again, her voice and her touch filled with friendship and reassurance.

He didn't' answer and Eddie pushed herself up from the bed. "C'mon, Reagan." She held her hand out at him. "Let's change clothes and have some more champagne to celebrate your test results and promotion, and we need to plan for the op tomorrow with Eric anyway."

He let out a long breath and looked up at her reluctantly. "I may not even take the job, Eddie."

She stood next to the bed and squeezed his arm. "Over my dead body, Reagan. You've earned this. Not to mention that my partnership for the past two and half years hasn't hurt."

He let out a breath and smiled up at her. "I'm gonna need a cold shower, thanks to you."

She laughed. "The bathroom is all yours."

Jamie padded in to the bathroom and shut the door. The first thing that caught his eye was a black lace bra draped over a towel bar. He slumped against the wall and banged his head against it. Eddie's voice came from the other side of the wall. "Hey you ok in there?"

"All good," he answered as he turned the shower temperature to ice cold.

* * *

 **A/N** Thanks for reading and following this story. :-)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** Things get a little tense here. :-)

* * *

The afternoon light filtered through the sheers in the sitting room as Jamie finished the initial draft of their report on a laptop. He heard Eddie in the bedroom and the door was ajar so he quietly stepped over and peered in, watching her. She was carefully adjusting the pink rose bud in its makeshift glass; it was fully bloomed and now a shade of deep pink. She raised it up to her nose for another whiff, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the fragrance. It reminded him of how she looked when she was being kissed and made him smile. He rapped lightly on the door. "Hey Eddie, can I come in?"

"It's open." She said setting the glass back down on the nightstand.

He leaned against the door jamb, a coffee mug in one hand. "I took a stab at the report. You getting your stuff together?" He was already beginning to miss living with her, even if it was under the pretense of the UC.

She folded a top and set it down in to a tote bag. "Yeah, if we get this thing wrapped up we might be out of here by tonight so I thought I should get my bags squared away."

"Including the rose?"

She looked at him and smiled self consciously. "Maybe. Are you making fun of me, Reagan?"

"Who? Me? When?"

She eyed him playfully. "I know it's silly. I just haven't had fresh flowers or roses in a long time." She sighed. "It wasn't something Biff ever did."

He promised himself if he ever met the man he'd re-arrange his teeth with his fist. "I never said it was silly."

"Whatever. Besides, it's still going strong. Roses are like that you know—beautiful and tenacious."

"Sounds just like somebody I know." His eyes locked with hers and his voice was tender and sincere.

"I wish," she huffed out a laugh. "But I thought I could take it home and set it on my vanity." Her smile returned as she tucked a pair of shoes in to the bag. "What did you think of Eric's final session this morning?" she looked over at him from under her eyelashes.

"Tantric sex and the female sex drive? Oh, yeah, every guy wants to sit through four hours of that especially after last night." His tone was light and facetious.

"Hey, I'm not the one who had the big reveal that you're now my boss."

He took a sip of coffee. "I haven't event taken the job yet. You are not working for me."

Eddie rolled her eyes as she zipped up the bag and stepped over to him, a hand perched on her hip. "Then again, it might be interesting to sneak around with the boss." Her voice was playfully suggestive as she reached out for the coffee cup from his hand and took a sip. "Think of all the cool places for a secret tryst." She leaned in closer to him, handing the mug back. "Renzulli's desk…"

He chuckled. "That office has windows and I don't think I could work on the desk again."

"The back seat of the squad car..." She whispered. Looking in to his eyes she could see that he was actually considering it. She laughed and walked around him to collect her purse, tucking her service weapon in to it, her voice returning to the business at hand "Ok, Jamie, I'm ready to head up to Eric's room. Are we good?"

He felt nervous about the strategy. He didn't like the idea of Eddie meeting Green in his hotel room because it was isolated, but he went along to get along. It was her call on this one. "You sure you don't want to wear a wire?"

"For the umpteenth time, no, I'm too worried that if he makes me, and he's really up to something, it will do more harm than good. As long as I'm under cover it gives me an out."

"So does being a cop." He pointed out. "But you've got a recording device, right?"

"Yeah, right here." She patted her handbag and gave him a wry smile. "My UC, my rules."

He agreed with a nod and restrained sigh. "Alright, I'll wait here and I'll send you a text in one hour. But if I don't get a reply within three seconds I'm coming to break the door down. Understood?"

"Yeah, I got it. Don't worry." She headed for the door and was gone.

Jamie stood by the door and listed to the sound of her feet as she walked to the elevator. He looked at his watch. They were due to check in with Danny and Baez by four o'clock—one hour away—so he settled in and decided he would pack his belongings and wait. As he walked over to where his bag sat on a luggage stand, something caught his attention out of his right eye. He stopped and looked back in to her bedroom. The glass on the nightstand was empty.

The rose was gone.

~~00~~00~~

Eddie stepped off the elevator and on to the eleventh floor and walked to Eric's room. She knocked softly and waited. When there was no answer she knocked again. "Eric? Hey, it's me, Eddie." The door opened slowly and revealed the room was dark with the drapes pulled. She squinted trying to see. "Eric?" She asked as she stepped inside, one hand on her purse.

Within in an instant the door slammed behind her and she felt the cold tip of a muzzle pressed against her temple. Eddie froze as fear shot through her. Whoever it was stood slightly behind her. "Please don't hurt me," she pleaded as her voice quivered. "Eric? Is it you? Come on, don't do this! We're friends! I'll give you whatever you want. Is it money? Here," she held her purse out, "Take my wallet. Jamie and I can get you whatever you want. I promise." She stood and began to feel herself tremble. "Please…"

A dark male voice whispered against her ear. "We're going to get a lot more personal than that, Mrs. Reardon, so you better get used to pleading."

~~00~~00~~

Down the street, Danny walked up to the mock Conelectric van they were using as a command post for the operation. He climbed the stairs and walked in, handing Maria one of the two coffees he was carrying. "Anything yet?"

"No, they're not supposed to call until four."

"I don't like it. When was her meeting with Green?"

Maria looked at her watch. "It started at three."

Danny let out a breath. "Well, we haven't heard from Jamie so at this point it must be going to plan." But his gut told him otherwise.

~~00~~00~~

Jamie paced the room glancing down at his phone. It had been forty five minutes since Eddie went up to Green's room. He was supposed to send her a text at four, but he felt uneasy and worried about a setup, especially since she wasn't wired. He decided fifteen minutes wasn't going to make a difference so his fingers tapped out a message against the screen of his device. He pressed 'send' and waited.

Seconds passed but there was no reply. He decided to send the message again, just in case the first one didn't go through. He waited….but, again, she never replied. He knew he should wait but his blood was running cold and his instincts were screaming at him that something was wrong. "Screw it," he muttered to himself as he reached in to his bag. He pulled out the Glock and slid the magazine out to double check the rounds, slamming it back in with the palm of his hand and a loud click. He reached around behind himself and secured the gun in his jeans, hidden underneath his sport coat. He found his shield and placed it in his coat pocket and headed for the door.

~~00~~00~~

Eddie lay sprawled out, her hands hand cuffed above her head and her feet tied at the ankle. Silver electrical tape had been wrapped around her head, covering her mouth. She squirmed but was unable to move. She struggled to see what he was doing, but could only see shadows and hear noises. Suddenly the dark figure leaned over her and she could make out what was in his hand. A syringe.

He leaned over her face, speaking just above her mouth, his lips nearly touching her skin, only separated by the tape. "Don't worry. You'll only feel a prick."

She tried to move but the restraints were too tight and she felt the needle slide deep in to her arm. Her back arched in pain and tears welled in her eyes.

"Don't fight it," he murmured against her cheek. "You're worth a lot of money now. Men that I know who have paid for blond hair and a body like yours are willing to pay a king's ransom." His other hand traced the muzzle of the gun from her shoulder down over her chest, touching her breast, and down over her abdomen. "Jamie's a lucky man. But he'll get over it. They always do with the right incentives."

Eddie began to feel the effects of the drug. A fog began to cloud her head and she felt drowsy, her eyelids drooping and slipping closed. She couldn't focus and could tell her motor functions were impacted.

"That's it," he whispered. "Get used to it. You'll beg for it once you get to where you're going."

She felt the tip of the gun on her thigh, sliding between her legs. She tried to shake her head, to scream, anything, but it was pointless. She was paralyzed by the drug and fear. As her consciousness faded she felt sick and sleepy and then everything went black except the sound of his voice.

"Show time."

~~00~~00~~

Jamie stepped off the elevator on the eleventh floor and walked quickly to Eric's room. He knocked urgently, his fear overriding his judgment. He was on the verge of blowing their cover but he didn't care. He used a fist to pound on the door and officially ended the UC. "Eric Green, open up! This is the police!" The door remained shut but he thought he detected a sound. He leaned his head against the door and pressed his ear to it. And there it was—a muffled groan.

Jamie reached back and pulled out the Glock. He aimed it at the door lock and fired once, twice and then a third time. Chunks of wood, metal and plastic blasted out from the door jamb like shrapnel. He raised a foot and kicked it in, and the door burst open in to the room.

Positioning the gun in front of him, he stepped inside. "Police!" He called out frantically. It was dark and he couldn't make anything out with the drapes closed and the lights out. "Eddie?" he called her name as he cautiously stepped further inside. He hated hotel room raids because a perp could be anywhere and he could hear his own breathing. He reached for the wall light switch but nothing happened.

And that's when he noticed it. In the bedroom, on the floor, leg's tied at the ankle on the other side of the bed. "Eddie?" His voice was softer but shaking as his heart pounded in his chest.

He stepped around the foot of the bed, where he found Eric Green, bound and gagged. "Eric…" Jamie gasped as he bent down and struggled to remove the ties. "It's ok, I'm a cop. What the hell is going on?!"

Eric twisted and turned as Jamie freed him from the plastic zip ties. "Oh my God, it's Roger!" He was trying to catch his breath, stricken with fear with a deep wound bleeding on his forehead. "He's gone insane or something!"

"What do you mean? Where's Eddie? Where is she!"

"Before Eddie got here, Roger knocked me out and tied me up and when I came to he said he was waiting for her."

Panic gripped every cell in Jamie's body. "What did Roger say? Where'd they go?"

"I don't know! I don't know!" Eric scrambled to his knees and reached for a lamp on the nightstand, Jamie still aiming the gun on him. The lamp turned on and filled the room with light. "I don't know what's happening! I swear to God!" His trembling hands went up in the air.

Think, think, think….Jamie's head raced to try and think where Roger would take her. He pulled out his phone and punched his brother's number. "Danny it's me! It's not Green! It's his business partner, Roger!"

Danny's voice was reassuring but concerned. " _What do you mean?_ "

"I found Eric tied up in his room and he said his partner was here, waiting, and took Eddie! But he doesn't know where!"

" _Ok, don't panic. He'd have to subdue her somehow to get her out of the hotel. Think…you've been there three days so you know the hotel. Where would you go to sneak someone out?"_

Jamie's mind worked at frantic pace…think, think, think. "It would have to be somewhere quiet with easy access to an exit where he could get her out without anyone noticing it."

" _He'd have to get her out in something like a car. The parking garage! Go now and we're on our way!"_

Jamie headed for the door, yelling to Eric as he left. "Call 911!"


	7. Chapter 7

Eddie's eyes fluttered. She was disoriented, blinking slowly and tried to see where she was but it was pitch black…nothing but blackness. She was still drugged and her hands and feet were tied. She squirmed to get lose, but the restraints only pulled and tore at her limbs. Her mouth had been taped for so long she was struggling to breath, and what air she was able to breathe was musty and dank. The darkness was suddenly pierced by two gunshots…

 _Shot fired, shots fired_ ….she screamed in her head. Tears streamed down her face as her body shook with terror and anticipation. She remembered what Jamie had told Danny and Maria at the start of the case—people who infiltrate terrorist groups end up on execution videos. It suddenly occurred to her that she had been out cold. She might not even be in New York anymore. She felt sick to her stomach, tired and exhausted. Running out of options, she closed her eyes, grateful that she had the weekend with Jamie. She didn't have a real family to speak of, or to think about, only regrets…she should have forgiven her father; she should have told Jamie the truth about her feelings; and she could have been a better cop.

 _Please help me_ ….the prayer floated around in her head and heart.

A loud noise reverberated somewhere and a white light broke through the dark and instantly blinded her. She turned her head away, fearing it was him.

With police and emergency vehicles behind him, Jamie held the trunk of the car open. "Eddie!" She was lying in an awkward position, her clothes torn and pulled apart. He reached inside, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Hey…" he whispered. Eddie finally looked back at him with a tear-streaked expression. "It's okay," he said as he went to work trying to remove the electrical tape. "Just a second and I'll get you out of here." As his hands worked on the tape, his eyes looked her over for wounds, noticing bruises on her rib cage and chest. Her eyes were having difficulty focusing so he made sure she knew it was him. "Hey, partner, can you hear me?"

The tape suddenly tore free and she gasped for air. Eddie coughed and gagged, trying to move, but her body was still sluggish. She blinked again, her eyes adjusting to the light, and the flashing red and blue lights of vehicles in the parking garage. Jamie put his arms around her and carefully lifted her out of the car. She was shaking and clung to him. "Jamie," she said trying to find her voice again.

He knelt down and tried setting her on the pavement, but she wouldn't let go. "Eddie," he whispered against her hair, "it's ok, it's over." She loosened her grip and he carefully eased her on to the ground. He shrugged his jacket off and covered her, his hand caressing her head. "You're safe now." He turned his head and shouted over his shoulder. "Hey, I need an EMT here!"

Eddie's eyes finally began to focus. "Jamie," her voice was hoarse, "the recorder. It's in my purse."

He stood up and checked the trunk and found the purse. Looking inside he saw the blinking green light of the small pen shaped recorder and smiled. Roger was going to be put away for the rest of his life. He also saw the pink rose tucked in to a pocket. He grabbed the bag and leaned back down over her. "I got it. But the important thing is you're okay." His fingers tenderly brushed her hair from her face. "It was Roger. We have him in custody." As she nodded two med techs showed up and knelt down over her. Jamie moved aside, looking for Danny and Baez.

Danny held Roger, face down, against the hood of the gray Dodge. "Why'd you do it?"

Roger tried to turn and look at him. "You know what she's worth to those guys over there?"

Danny jerked him up so he was standing in front of him. "You mean all of this was for money? How many women, Roger!"

"I want my attorney!"

Jamie leaned in to Roger's face. "You're going down for kidnapping, assault, and attempted murder of a police officer you son of a bitch!"

"You friggin' idiot!" Roger spat at him. "Do you know what that little tight piece is worth? With her blond hair and big…" Jamie's fist slammed in to Roger's jaw, pounding the words back in to his throat along with one of his teeth. Blood splattered as he flew back against the car.

Danny's arm shot out around Jamie, holding him back. "Hey, kid! Enough!" He pushed Jamie to the side and patted his brother's back. "Let me be the one to jump the leash with this guy. One of us is ultimately bound for One PP with the whole shebang, and it sure as hell isn't gonna be me. Let me handle this piece of crap."

Jamie shook his hand which was covered in blood and a deep cut. He flexed his fingers. "I don't want that bastard to see the light of day for the rest of his life!" He dug in to his pocket and pulled out the recorder. "Here. Eddie got the whole thing on tape."

Danny smiled and slipped the recorder in to a clear plastic bag. "You got it, Mr. Reardon. Exhibit A."

An EMT ran up beside them, looking at Jamie. "Excuse me, sir. We're ready to transport your wife to the hospital. You want to ride along?"

"Yeah, thanks!" Jamie followed the tech.

Danny watched as Jamie headed to the ambulance. Maria stood beside him and he turned to her. "I think the whole vow renewal ceremony thing went to his head."

Baez smiled at him. "No. It went to his heart."

~~00~~00~~

Jamie climbed in to the ambulance and sat down beside Eddie. Her eyes were closed and she appeared asleep. The unit jerked forward, maneuvering through the parking garage. The EMT looked at him as he checked the IV. "The drug he gave her was sodium pentothal."

Jamie looked puzzled. "Truth serum? Is she going to be okay?"

"He gave her a pretty heavy dose, but she'll be alright. But don't be surprised if she talks about things she might not normally discuss. It's kind of like intoxication; you know, when someone has had too much to drink."

He nodded, and reached for her hand. "I noticed she had bruises on her midsection and upper body." He looked at the EMT. "Was she…I mean did he…?"

The technician could read Jamie's expression and shook his head. He lowered his voice. "No, there was no sign of sexual assault."

Eddie opened her eyes. Her fingers squeezed Jamie's hand. "Hey. Partner." Her speech was still slightly slurred.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "How do you feel?"

"Tipsy."

He chuckled. "You're going to be okay. We're on our way to St. Vince's."

Her brow furrowed with worry. "What happened to your hand?"

He flexed it. "I bumped in to Roger."

"I'm so glad you're here." She pulled their clasped hands against her chest. "You know what, Reagan?"

"What?"

She smiled. "I have a secret."

He leaned closer to her. "What is it?" He was relieved she was alright but slightly amused by her inebriated state.

"Come here," she muttered crooking a finger drawing him closer. He leaned down so her mouth was next to his ear. "I love you." She whispered.

He glanced at her, not sure what to say. "Uh…"

She tried to speak normally, "I've had these feelings for a long time….I didn't want it, Reagan. I mean, do I look like I'm carrying a torch?"

"Shhh…no." He whispered.

"It just happened. And I couldn't tell you." Eddie's eyes watered. "And then today I thought I'd never see you again."

"Eddie…"

"So I just wanted you to know. And if…"

"Eddie…."

"…you don't feel…I'll understand…."

He pressed his lips against hers muffling her protests, brushing her lips with his. He squeezed her hand and Eddie felt sleep pulling her under, but this time she felt safe and protected. A beautiful, restful sleep where the last thing she heard was his voice…

 _I love you._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** Heading in to the home stretch with this one. Thanks again so very much for reading and for your lovely comments-so kind of you! :-)

* * *

After roll call, Jamie headed to St. Vince's to see Eddie, who had been retained overnight for observation. He was grateful and relieved she was okay. He was also ready to make a decision about the promotion the sergeant had offered him. He knew he couldn't accept an assignment that meant Eddie would report to him but he knew there would be other opportunities. They needed to make a decision about the personal side of their partnership, but he wasn't sure what that would be. For now, he would stay put.

He stepped off the elevator of the fourth floor carrying two cups of coffee and immediately saw Sergeant Renzulli walking out of Eddie's room. He admired that the sergeant kept a personal connection with the precinct. "Hey, sarge. I guess great minds think alike."

Renzulli sized up Jamie, always suspicious of his partnership with Janko but trusted Jamie's input that it remained professional. "Hi, Harvard. When one of my officers is in the hospital I want to be front and center. The doc says she's gonna be alright—just needs to take it easy for a few days. And her room looks like a friggin florist. Some shmo sent her a bushel of pink roses. Must have spent five hundred bucks. Can you imagine that?"

Jamie chuckled self consciously wondering if the question had ulterior motives. "Is that right?"

"Yeah. Got any ideas who might have sent those?"

He shrugged. "She's been seeing some guy named, Bob. Must have been him." He took a sip from one of the coffees wanting to change the subject. "Hey, boss, if you have a second I'd like to give you my answer about the promotion you mentioned last week."

"Before we get to that, Reagan, I need to let you know that I didn't just come here on a social call. Officer Janko asked me to come. She's requesting a transfer to the Two Four."

Jamie felt stunned. "What? Why?"

"She said she loved being a part of the twelfth, and working with you, but for career purposes she thinks the Two Four might have more opportunity for growth because it's larger, which it is. It will also reduce her commute. Were you aware of any of this?"

Jamie shook his head, already making sense of Eddie's request and feeling guilty. He hadn't intended for any of this when he confided in her about the promotion. "No. She never mentioned it."

"I told her to fill out the paperwork and we can coordinate it within the next couple of weeks." Renzulli looked at his watch. "I gotta get back." He looked at Jamie, hopeful for him to accept the sergeant slot at the twelfth. "Did you say you had an answer for me about the promotion?"

He swallowed, unsure of which direction to take without talking with Eddie considering the news about her transfer request. "Yeah, I was wondering if I can stop in after tour today, if that's okay with you? We can talk about it then."

Renzulli tapped Jamie's arm with his cap. "Sure, Reagan. Just drop in. And I hope you have good news for me."

~~00~~00~~

Eddie lay on her side, looking at the vase of pink roses on the night table. She counted twenty four roses, all a beautiful shade of pale pink. Next to it the rose from the hotel was perched in a glass, it's petals beginning to wilt, but she didn't care—it's beauty was still evident to her. Her memory of the events the day before were fuzzy, but she remembered Jamie rescuing her from the trunk and that Roger was arrested. The ride in the ambulance was also hazy, but she had a vague memory of telling Jamie she loved him. She put a hand over her face at the thought. A soft knock on the door pulled her back to the day at hand. "Yes?"

"Hey, Eddie it's me."

"Come on in." She said pushing herself up in bed. She was happy to see Jamie and even happier to see an extra coffee in his hands. "I hope one of those is what I think it is."

He held it out to her and smiled. "A Guatemalan with a cream and two sweeteners." He was glad to see her smiling and that the color had returned to her eyes and cheeks.

She took a sip and hummed. "Mmmmm….delicious. Thank you." She looked at him from under her lashes as her lips poised on the edge of the cup. "And thank you for the roses, Jamie. They're so beautiful but you shouldn't have done it. I couldn't believe it when they arrived." Her expression beamed with gratitude. "No one's ever sent me roses like this before!"

He wasn't used to making affectionate gestures to her. It felt new and good and awkward. "Well, you know, I just thought the hospital room is a big come down from the room at the Plaza, so I thought those might cheer you up." He reached down and touched his hand to her arm. "Roger is being arraigned and the Feds have an open and shut case against him now, thanks to you."

"I just hope some of those other women are found. What about the money?"

"It turns out the off shore account in Green's name was set up by Roger, so Eric didn't know anything about it." He fidgeted with his coffee needing to ask her about the transfer. "I bumped in to Renzulli down the hall."

"Oh?" She said, diverting her attention down to her coffee cup.

"Yeah. He said you requested a transfer over to the twenty fourth." His eyes searched her face. "What's going on?"

She took one of his hands in hers. "I don't want you to turn down that promotion because of me."

"It's not just due to you. I've worked with the other cops at the twelfth for almost six years. That affects this decision, too."

"And, now you have one less to think about. It's okay—it's a good thing, Reagan. And those other cops respect the hell out of you. You're made for that promotion." She smiled up at him. "One of us was going to transfer, anyway. Besides, the Two Four is bigger and there might be more opportunities for me, too. Plus it's closer to my place. It's okay, Jamie," she said reassuringly, "I want this, really. It was my first precinct choice out of the academy—did you know that?"

"You never mentioned it." He gently squeezed her hand.

"Well, it turns out luck was on my side. There weren't any posts at the Two Four back then, so I got stuck with you. And here we are." She smiled and tugged his fingers playfully.

"Yeah, here we are." He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek and then her lips, lingering and enjoying the intimate bond and warmth of her touch as their entwined fingers tenderly slid back and forth, caressing each others hand. She had told him she loved him in the ambulance, and now her actions said it again and he was grateful for both. He smiled at her, remembering what his father had told him after he and Sydney ended their engagement: _keep trusting your gut—it serves you well._

He was right.

* * *

 **A/N** One more chapter to go! :-)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N** Last chapter. Enjoy! :-)

* * *

Mahoney's Pub was packed for their Bond Night film fest. The wait staff wore mocked up tuxedos, the James Bond theme music kept recurring and martini glasses filled cocktail trays being carried through the bar. The films were being shown in chronological order, just finishing 'Dr. No'.

Eric washed down a nacho with a beer. "I'm just saying that the cuff link cameras would be awesome."

Jamie shook his head. "Oh, come on! The high tech stuff is cool, I'll give you that, but let's be honest—it's the Bond girls. That's the headline."

"Well, from what I can tell you've been working with a beautiful girl for three years. Or did you fail to notice that?"

Jamie turned his head and followed Eric's eyes toward the bar, where Eddie was picking up a pitcher of Corona Light. She wore a black halter top and jeans, and her blond curls tumbled down over her bare shoulders and down her back. "Trust me," he added, "I didn't fail to notice a thing."

"And in all this time there's never been anything between you two?"

Jamie looked back at him. "I never said there wasn't anything between us. I just said we kept it platonic. But you'd be surprised how deep a relationship like that can be."

Eric looked dubious. "For three years?"

"Yeah," he said, taking a swig of beer. "But I didn't say it was easy."

Eddie set the pitcher down on the table. "What are you guys talking about?" She asked looking at Eric.

"I was just saying to Jamie that I was really convinced you two were married, and now that I'm with you in your real setting I still see it. It's really special what you guys have. I still stand by what I said at the workshop—you are role model for what a relationship should be."

Eddie eyed Jamie sideways and popped a peanut in her mouth. "So, Eric, now that everything is said and done, what about the marriage renewal ceremony that we participated in?"

"You mean is it binding in any way? Well, Roger—despite being a thief and an SOB—really is an ordained protestant minister and the paperwork was real. That being said, the Reardon's are the ones who were united in marriage—not you two." He watched their reactions sensing they would be slightly let down.

Eddie secretly felt disappointed. She glanced at Jamie. "I guess that's a relief, right, Reagan?" She patted his shoulder. "You probably feel like you dodged a bullet!"

"In my experience," Eric continued, "marriage has less to do with weddings than it does with what a couple _feels_. If two partners feel married in their hearts then the bond is as strong and committed as a couple who walked down the aisle—maybe stronger. The two of you are every bit as married as the next couple." He glanced down at his phone and checked the time. "I've gotta run. I have a session to prep for tomorrow."

Jamie stood up and shook Eric's hand. "Thanks for everything, Eric. We couldn't have done it without you."

Eric smiled. "You mean catch a criminal or test the waters of a personal relationship with your partner?"

Jamie chuckled and wasn't sure how to respond. "Uh…"

Eddie stood up and gave Eric a hug and he kissed her sweetly on the lips. "Don't be a stranger, Eddie."

"You too," she said squeezing his arm affectionately. "Thanks for everything."

He smiled. "You'll always be that girl in the cheerleader uniform, Eddie. You should model it for your partner. You put the Bond girls to shame." He winked at Jamie and, grabbing his coat, turned and disappeared in the crowd.

Jamie sat back down. "What cheerleader uniform? The one from the photo we saw?"

She took a pull from her beer. "Maybe."

He watched her facial expression and teased her with genuine curiosity. "And you can still wear it?"

She pretended to be offended. "Reagan! It hasn't been _that_ long. Jeez! You know, I might have actually modeled it for you, until that crack. Now you can forget it."

He smiled and leaned closer to her. "Too bad. Halloween is around the corner and the precinct costume party is coming up."

She wrinkled her eye brows. "What precinct costume party?"

"The one I'm instituting as its new sergeant. I don't have a date, so that cheerleader costume would have made you the perfect side kick."

She burst out laughing. "I would not be caught dead in my old high school cheerleading uniform at the twelfth."

"You don't work there anymore. Remember?"

"Yeah, but I have my reputation to think about. Besides, that's pretty intimate stuff."

He leaned closer, whispering under his breath. "What's wrong with intimate?"

She laughed. "We've never even had a date, Reagan."

"What do you mean? We spent a weekend at the Plaza Hotel?"

"Yeah, _working_." She laughed and leaned her chair back. He grabbed her hand and led her out of Mahoney's and on to the sidewalk. He glanced to his left and right and found a side alley way he knew would be there, gently tugging Eddie along behind him. It was abandoned and was illuminated by a soft blue light, and he led them half way in to the alley.

"Reagan, what's the deal? Where are we...?" He nudged her carefully up against the wall and placed feather light kisses on her cheeks, forehead, chin and nose, tenderly tracing a trail of kisses over her mouth. He teased her with his lips, teeth and tongue until a quiet gasp of air shuddered from her mouth. Eddie felt butterflies swirl in her core, flying out to her fingertips, as they reached up in to his soft hair. She wanted to say something but the feel of his warm hands spreading up over her rib cage and breast rendered her speechless, only able to make soft pleading sounds from deep within her. "Jamie…" She whispered in the dark.

"Will you have dinner with me?" He whispered as he reached down and gently lifted her leg until it rested on his thigh, wrapping it around him as he leaned forward and pressed himself against her. He brushed his lips against her ear, tracing his tongue over its shell, his warm breath whispering against her. "At that little Italian place in Brooklyn, Luigi's." His breath was ragged against her skin. "The one we've passed a thousand times and you've always said you'd like to eat there."

Her head fell back against the concrete wall and a smile covered her face. Another little detail he remembered about her. ..he remembered. "Yes…" She mumbled, panting as his hands caressed her and his teeth nipped at her neck. "Yes, yes…." She felt delirious and senseless, losing herself in his arms and on the edge of falling in to him. He looked at her, the blue light reflecting off his hooded eyes, shining and dazed from desire. "I love you" he whispered. A tear trickled down her cheek and he kissed it, licking the tiny drop. "How's that for intimate?" He kissed her again, whispering against her lips.

She rested her forehead against his. "You know, technically we're married." He nodded his head against hers and kissed the tip of her nose as she spoke. "And marriage is an amendment to the earlier rule about intimate stuff between people who work together."

"We don't work together." His lips kissed a path to the swell of her breasts and he could feel her losing control, slipping to the edge…

"Thank God." She struggled to speak, nearly incoherent, her hands reaching for him…wanting him.

A flashlight suddenly broke through the solitude of the alley, shining brightly. "Hey!" the officer's voice called out. "You, two! Everything ok? This is public property." An NYPD officer on a night tour.

They immediately straightened up and Jamie stepped in front of Eddie, gliding a hand through his hair. "Yes, officer, everything's fine. Sorry. My wife and I were just leaving the pub and waiting for a taxi."

The cop nodded. "Alright then, let's hurry it up. Get a cab or get a room!" He turned and walked away.

Standing behind him, Eddie's forehead fell on to his shoulder and uncontrollable laughter bubbled up from inside her. "You heard the man, Reardon. Let's get a cab and a room."

He pulled a hand over his face. "Oh my God, It's not funny. We could have been busted!" He couldn't contain his own laughter.

She leaned around and looked up at him. "My place is a few minutes from here by car." She reached for his hand, her turn to lead the way. "Let's go home."

Straightening his clothes, Jamie followed her to the street where a yellow taxi pulled up and they climbed in. As the car sped through the street, they huddled in the back seat, anticipating the night they knew they would have. The car went passed the Plaza Hotel and they looked up to see their room. He kissed her and she recited the vow she took in to his lips….

 _My hero, my best friend and my partner…_

 **A/N** _Fin!_ This was a fun one to write! Thank you again for reading and thanks so much for your sweet reviews and encouragement! :-) Ciao for now but Ill be back!


End file.
